What Love Does To You
by supersweetp
Summary: This is a new story that I hope you like. If it gets picked up then I'll keep updating it. If not...then it's going buh-bye! Ally gets cheated on by Austin one day while they were engaged but Austin won't let her go so easily. This story will go from the past to the future. Hope you like it! Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! Happy Belated Valentines Day! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long LONG time. Just review or PM me on what story you want me to update! Hope you like it! And I know what you're going to think after you read this. It's like I have a thing for cheating stories. I's just that I love to write them or as some of you may know, read them. If this story gets picked up, then I will keep updating it but if not... then it's going buh-bye

* * *

Chapter 1

2 Years Ago…

I, Ally Dawson, thought that love would never exist. Years ago, I would think _Love_ was just a fairytale, something you would only read in stories but I was proven wrong when I met Austin. He is my everything. He's not like all the other guys I have dated before, he's different. Austin actually cares what I think. Other guys would just go ahead do whatever they want, but not Austin. We said the_ 'I love yous' _a couple months back and so far everything's been going great! And trust me, when I say great I mean GREAT! Two months ago, he proposed to me and of course, I said yes.

Right now I'm driving over to his house bringing over some soup since he called me earlier saying how he's sick and doesn't want me to come over because he doesn't want me to catch it. I smiled looking at the ring that was currently shining on my finger from the sun. I wonder what my life would have been if I hadn't met Austin.

As I park in his driveway, I take the soup and come out of the car locking it and walk up the stairs attached to the front porch. I used the key that I had to his house and opened the door. I stepped inside and walking through the hallway to the kitchen and rested the bowl on the counter. I walked back out and went upstairs knowing he would be in his bed sleeping or watching himself on TV. I laugh quietly at the thought as I reached the top of the stairs. When I finally reach his bedroom door, I slowly turn the knob but when I opened the door, I saw a something that I sure wasn't in hell expecting. I close my eyes while the tears, trail down my face making their way to my chin dripping to the floor. They hadn't noticed me yet but I just kept standing there not believing the sight in front of me. I tuned out the horrible noise and thought what did I ever do to deserve this? God please tell me I'm dreaming. But sadly I'm not. I opened my eyes and cleared my cleared my throat. Apparently they didn't hear me so I cleared my throat again and this they did hear me. Then they scrambled to cover up with blankets while I was just still standing there with no emotion on my face except hurt. As I looked over to Austin's face, by seeing him made me want to cry more. I then turned to the girl and walked over. I glanced at his face and saw that his eyes were wide looking like he saw a ghost; at I was doing. I took off the ring and then took the girl's hand and gently placed it inside, closing it shut. I looked into the girl's wide eyes as she looked into my watery heartbroken ones.

I sighed "You deserve this more than me."  
She just shook her head while I nodded mine. She even had tears in her eyes.

I straightened myself and walked out the door. But as I did, I heard Austin rushing to put clothes on. As I walked down the staircase, he ran down and stopped in front of me.

"Ally Please! It was a mistake! I promise I won't do it again. PLEASE?!"  
I just shook my head which let the reaming tears I've been holding run down my face. I pushed him aside and went out the front door. I ran to my car and slammed the door. I put the car in drive and drove down the road. I then let all my emotions come out. Tears upon tears came running down my face.

I, Ally Dawson thought that love was a fairytale but when Austin Moon came along. I believed in him but he put me down. I thought he was the right one but I was proven wrong. I thought our love was meant to be, but it was too good to be true. I wonder what's going to happen next in my life. Well whatever it is, I'm sure as hell going to be prepared for it, whether I like it or not.

Austin's POV

WHY! Out of all people why me? I lost the love of my life to a girl who I barely know. I can't believe I'm one of those guys who cheats on their girlfriends but in this case, fiancé. I looked at Tiffany who was currently still in shock just as I am. She was looking from me to the ring in her hands.

"Austin, how could you do that to her?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Tiffany I-"

"Save it!"

"I can't you would do that to her. If I were her, I would be very mad as well. You just can't play with a girl like that!" she was right. I can't believe I cheated on her.

"Can I ask you one question?"

"Yea of course. What is it?"

"What's her name?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson" and with that being said, she left.

I know what I did was wrong but I still love her. I'm sure she might love me after what happened but I would do anything to have her in my arms, to have her lips on my lips, but most of all, have her say _I love you_ to me again, even if my life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it. Enjoy!**  
_**The dress and show websites are on my profile,bio whatever you call it**_

_**~Parveena~**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Present**

**Ally's POV**

I've made it big. That's all I have to say. After what happened 2 years ago, I lived my life and moved on. I am now in New York living a successful life. I'm a singer and a model. I know what you're thinking right now, me a model? Well I have grown a bit taller but only slightly. I enjoy being one and that's all that counts. But when It comes to my singing career, I would drop anything to keep being a singer. I really do enjoy being one. Sure it may be stressful at times handling 2 jobs at once but I just love the feeling of performing. Now I know how-shall I dare say his name-Austin felt. You could feel the adrenaline rush just spreading throughout your body. But most importantly, I love making people happy.

**Austin's POV**

Life couldn't be more perfect. I got one of the biggest recording labels in the world and my girl of the week, what else could I want? I've changed in the past 2 years. I don't give two shits about life except having my girl and performing. Nothing could ever stop me from performing. I just love feeling the adrenaline rush after a performance but most of all, I love making people happy.

**Ally's POV**

I was in my room, lying on my bed with a book in hand watching some TV. I was just about to turn the page of my book when something caught my attention. I looked up at the screen just in time to see the man whore who broke my heart 2 years ago. I then focused on what the reporter was saying.

"Once again, Austin Moon was caught leaving bar, Midnight Sun**(1)**, with yet another girl." Said the reporter showing a picture of him indeed leaving the bar with another girl, hands wrapped around her waist. She just looked like any other blonde bimbo who cares about nothing but herself.

"Whatever happened to the sweet 17 year old that we had years ago? Will Austin change his ways or will he continue being a player we all know he is. I'm Larissa Rose and this was Saturday's news."

I lay my head against the head board and sigh thinking that was me. I was just another one of his sex toys.

**Austin's POV(sorry I keep switching POV's)**

I was laying on the sofa watching TV minutes after Natalia or whatever her name is, left. I was casually flicking the channels but on caught my attention.

"Once again, Austin Moon was caught leaving bar, Midnight Sun, with yet another girl." The reporter said showing a picture of me and Natalie or whatever leaving Midnight Sun last night.

"Whatever happened to the sweet 17 year old that we had years ago? Will Austin change his ways or will he continue being a player we all know he is. I'm Larissa Rose and this was Saturday's news." I scoffed. Well the sweet 17 year old boy you once knew is long gone now.

I turned the TV off and remote somewhere in the living room. I covered my eyes with both of my eyes and sigh an aggravated sigh. I then think to myself, should I really be living this kind of life. I damn well know that all of this happened after the incident with-shall I dare say her name-Ally.

'Ally' I said missing the way it rolled of my tongue.

I then hear my phone ring, breaking me out of my thoughts. I get the phone out of my pocket and answered the call.

'Hello?' I asked wearily in the phone.

'Hi Austin, its Jimmy.'

'Oh hi Jimmy'

'I would like you to go to a movie premiere at 8:00.'

'Yea sure I would love to'

'Ok then bye'

'Bye' and with that I hung up. I looked at my phone to see it was 6:30. Great, I've got an hour to get ready before leaving for the premiere. I got up and headed up stairs, ready to get dressed.

**Ally's POV**

After the whole TV situation, I get a call from my manager.

'Hello?' I said into the phone.

'Hi Ally'

'Oh hi Heather! What's up?

'Nothing really. Anyway, I want you to go to a movie premiere tonight, you up for it?'

'Yea, I guess, I can go.'

'Well okay then. Have fun, but not too much fun' she teased.

'Don't worry Heather, I won't have too much fun.'

She laughed 'well okay then, bye'

I laughed as well 'bye'  
That's what I love about Heather. She's like an older sister to me. I'm glad I have a manager like her.

I then look at my phone, seeing that it was 6:30, I got up and went to my closet, looking for something to wear. After an hour of getting ready, I finally managed to put something together.

I was wearing a short pink cocktail dress that had a one shoulder strap. I then had on some white stilettos with my hair into curls blown into perfection. I then walked down the stairs with clutch in hand, ready to attend the premiere. I went outside to the limo Heather sent for me and made my way to the premiere. As I stepped out, I was immediately greeted by paparazzi telling me to one way or another. After what felt like eternity, I went inside, glad to be away from all the paparazzi and interviewers. I went inside the V.I.P section and saw someone I sure as hell wasn't expecting to see.

**Austin's POV**

After getting ready, I got into my limo and went to the premiere. As soon as I got out, I was immediately blinded by flashes of white light. After what felt like forever, I went inside to the V.I.P section and talked with a few other people I knew. I got a glass of Hot Passion and sat down in the lounge. When I emptied my glass, I decided to go get another one so I got up and went to the little drinks area. As I was waiting for my drink, people were buzzing over something so I turned around and saw someone I was NOT expecting to see tonight.

When she caught sight of me, she froze. I then took the time to check her appearance, to be honest, she looked amazing. The dress that she wore hugged her curves perfectly. She looked a bit taller but her shoes made her legs look long. So overall she looked beautiful. About a year ago I heard that she got over her stage fright and was now in the music business doing well; but other than that, I haven't talked about her since. I know that 2 years ago, I said how I wasn't going to stop until she's mine again but you know what? I was wasting my life for nothing. You only live once right? After a few seconds, she came out of her trance, still looking lost. I then decided to make the first move.

'Ally' I said softly, still not knowing how she was going to react.

After a few seconds she then decided to speak. 'A-A-Austin' she said faintly  
she was about to turn away but I caught her arm just in time. As soon as my skin touched hers, I started feeling tingly all over. That spark I haven't felt in a very long time.

She looked back at me but this time I could see her eyes glossy with tears. I suddenly felt guilt wash over me.  
I gently pulled her to me and led her outside to a place where paparazzi couldn't find us.

'Ally' I said once again

'P-Please leave m-me alone' she said stuttering.

'No Ally! We need to talk this out' I said

'What the fuck do you want to talk about?!' she said yelling at me. I was quite taken back at her swearing because the Ally I know wouldn't swear. Well knew anyway.

'There's nothing to talk about' she said saying the last part quietly.

'Well I want to know what you've been up too.'

'Why do you to know. You didn't give two shits about my life for 2 years so why now?'

'Well you're here now aren't you? Why don't I tell you a little bit about me?'

She scoffed a bit and started to laugh quietly 'Oh I heard enough about you'

I felt more guilt was over me. So she watched the news and heard about last night.

'Look, about last nig-'

'Save your shit for someone who cares.' She said tears running down her face.  
she was about to leave but once again, I gently grabbed her arm and pulled to me. I then wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. A few moments later, she hugged me back just as tight still crying.

'I'm sorry' I whisper  
'I'm so sorry'

* * *

**1. I don't know if its a real bar or not but if it is, i don't own it**


End file.
